Red
by Pinklizardqueen
Summary: It’s been years since they each other, since the fight that ended their romance, since Clare moved and changed her numbers. When Eli moves to New York, he sees his ex plastered over every billboard. Turns out it’s gonna be even harder to get over Clare now that she’s Taylor Swift, America’s Sweetheart.
1. Chapter 1

Some things to note.

1\. Eli never moved or went to school in the U.S.

2\. Adam never got in to a car accident and he is alive.

3\. Although Taylor Swift had three albums out before Red, Red is her debut album in this story.

4\. Taylor Swift is obviously real singer

however for this story, Taylor Swift is just a name Clare made up. Taylor Swift and Clare Edwards are the same person in this story.

5\. Drew and Clare never had a fling during their time at Degrassi.

Eli

I have had enough. I was tired of thinking of Clare

I was moving to New York City.

I was getting away.

The moment I got into my apartment and turned out the TV, I saw someone I'd never thought I'd see again.

I saw Clare on the news doing an interview, at first I thought she'd become a journalist like she always wanted. Then I realized Clare was being interviewed and the interviewer referred to her as Taylor.

Taylor? Why was she being called Taylor? Maybe it wasn't her.

I continued to watch the interview.

Taylor Swift, they called her Taylor Swift.

I had heard one of her songs. It was called Red.

I continued to watch the interview and I opened up my laptop and googled her.

Three music videos came up. All three starred Clare or I guess Taylor.

I also learned she wrote all of her songs.

And I think she wrote a song about me. So I downloaded her debut album, Red.

I listened to every single song on that album at least a dozen times.

She hadn't just written one song about me. She wrote a lot of songs about me.

How could I not know of all this?

I decided to call Adam. He said he was still in contact with Clare and if he was, he certainly knew about all this.

"Hey Eli, what's up?"

"Hey, so I'm in my apartment right now and when I turned on the TV, I saw some singer Taylor Swift. Is that Clare?"

He sighed.

"I told Clare you'd find out, sooner or later."

"Are those songs about me?"

"I think you should talk to Clare about this."

"I don't think she wants to speak with me. She blocked me on all social media and changed her number"

"Your probably right. I'll talk to Clare and let you know what's up."

"Ok"

"Go to go. Bye." With that, Adam hung up and I was left with my own thoughts.

I decided to make a list of all of the songs on her album. I put an asterisk by which songs I believed to be about me. I put a semicolon by songs I wasn't sure of. I didn't put anything by the songs I was positive weren't about me.

1\. State of Grace ;

2\. Red *

3\. Treacherous *

4\. I Knew You Were Trouble *

5\. All Too Well ; Jake?

6\. 22

7\. I Almost Do*

8\. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together *

9\. Stay Stay Stay

10\. The Last Time *

11\. Holy Ground *

12\. The Lucky One

13\. Everything Has Changed ;

14\. Starlight *

15\. Begin Again

At least three songs weren't about me.

I did some googling. I typed Taylor Swift relationships.

 **Taylor Swift Tells All About Her Long Time Boyfriend, Drew Torres.**

What the hell? Adam didn't say anything about this.

I read through the article. Drew and Clare have been dating for 4 years. Drew is a professional football player and currently plays for the New York Giants.

Wow, they're serious and man this stings.

Then my phone started ringing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters nor do I own Taylor Swift or any of the songs used above. All rights go to their respective owners.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare

I looked at my schedule. Booked for the next five weeks and then I'm going on tour. Who would've have thought that I, geeky Clare Edwards, would become Taylor Swift, America's sweetheart?

I've always had a passion for writing. Songwriting was a secret of mine. Singing was a secret passion of mine.

After I graduated from Degrassi and had a huge blowout with Eli, I moved to a tiny apartment in downtown Cincinnati to get away.

That's where I was reunited with Drew, who was attending the University of Cincinnati on a football scholarship.

We started seeing each other more and more throughout his time at UC.

My whole time in Cincinnati, I was trying to figure out my writing but I was blocked. I found myself perfecting my songs.

Drew had found my songbook and begged me to sing them to him. Drew was the one who convinced me to record a demo. Drew was the one who supported me through everything. Drew was my rock.

When Drew got drafted to the New York Giants, followed him to New York.

The month my debut album _Red_ topped the charts in it's second week.

And now I'm Taylor Swift. I wasn't comfortable using my real name so I made one up.

A ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. Adam'a photo popped up on my phone.

"Hey, Adam."

"Eli knows Clare"

"What? How?"

"He moved to New York. He saw you on Good Morning America"

"Oh my gosh. This can't be happening. Has he listened to any of my songs?"

"All of them."

"Shit."

"Eli wants to talk with you Clare. Maybe you should call him."

"I don't have his number anymore." I lied.

"You have it memorized, Clare. I don't think you could ever forget it."

Adam was right. I could never forget his number.

"Fine. I'll call him tomorrow."

"You'll call him today."

"Fine."

Then I typed his number on my phone.

It was ringing for what felt like forever.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Eli."

Author's Note:

Hey, I just want to thank anyone who is reading this.

I have to say if you haven't listened to _Red,_ please go to YouTube and listen to the album. I truly feel that most of the songs apply to Eclare so well.

xoxo,

Liz


End file.
